


The First Time

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Sharing is Caring [2]
Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Making Love, Miranda makes a very brief cameo, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Adam make love for the first time. Adam is nervous, Miranda assures him that she's okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

"Are you truly sure, Miranda?"

He heard an exasperated huff of breath through the speaker.

"Yes, Adam, for the millionth time I'm sure." And the sentence that came out of her next would probably be the most unbelievable thing he's heard in his thirty four years of life. "Now if you don't hurry up and have sex with my husband I will come over there and walk you through it."

"No, no, no, there's no need." Adam said, mortified. "See you tomorrow."

"Are we ready yet?" Asked a bored voice from the bed. "Or do you need written permission?"

"Shut up." The lean man plopped himself onto the bed with a pout. He felt a big hand gently pull him down to lie on a broad chest.

"Come on now, don't be like that." He petted the rock star's soft hair. "This is supposed to be _the_ moment, _our_ moment, and right now you don't seem too keen on it."

"I know, I know- it just seems too good to be true." As he idly played with his lover's shirt he felt lips press against his temple. "This situation is nearly all my fantasies made real so excuse me if I need constant reassurance of actually having you."

Blake rolled over on top of Adam; keeping his weight off with arms and caging him in.

"You have me." He kissed forehead. "You’ll always have me." His nose. "Do I have you?" His lips.

The singer wrapped his arms around his neck; finally letting go for the first time that night.

When clothes eventually disappeared Blake mapped his lover's body; charting its contours with his fingers and tongue and making the slighter man tremble. There was no hurry; Adam was content to let the man he loved trace his sides with his lips and Blake was perfectly fine peppering kisses from his sternum to his navel. Adam reached a tattooed arm down to run it through his lover's hair causing a pair of adoring blue eyes to look up at him.

The country singer placed a kiss upon the little happy trail before him before went lower to his intended destination. He pressed a few wet kisses to the inside of his lover's thigh; satisfied at hearing his partner's quickening breaths. Adam's length was hard and curved against belly and Blake couldn't help giving it a stroke just to see how it would feel before licked a stripe from the base to the head. The rock star's eyes closed and his fingers tightened in the sheets when he felt a warm mouth engulf his cock. If Blake’s mouth wasn't so busy he would have grinned at the fingers grasping at his hair and the little whimpers come from his partner. Adam bucked his hips into that wet heat which caused the country singer to pin them, as lovely as that was he wasn't that talented. Yet.

He pulled off with a little pop.

"Lube."

Adam reached in the bedside drawer to pull out a bottle of KY and a condom bought especially for the occasion. Blake accepted them and proceeded to pour some lube on his fingers. When he was done he went back to capture his lover's lips to distract from the finger that was making its way inside. The larger man was slow and deliberate; the large fingers took their time in taking Adam apart. By the time they had reached three fingers the rock star was rolling his hips towards the intrusion but not hurrying his lover because the night was theirs; time meant nothing in this room. Adam moaned when he felt that particular spot being touched; a spot that Blake made sure he took advantage of by tracing the letters of his name on it with his fingertips. When Blake felt that he was ready he put the condom on his cock with some more lube and lined himself up with Adam's entrance.

"You ready?"

Adam swallowed before answering.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm ready."

Blake captured his lips to distract him from the inevitable burn that would come with their coupling. He didn't pull his lips away until he bottomed out; searching his lover's face for signs of discomfort. The younger man's brow was furrowed with his eyes closed so he resisted the urge to thrust into that tight heat because his beloved’s wellbeing came first. When those hazel eyes opened it took his breath away; they held a sense of love within them that only existed in one other person. This was where he belonged.

He felt the lithe fingers intertwine with his while the other nodded to give him the go ahead. The thrusts started deep and leisurely and made a sort of syncopation with Adam’s much faster heartbeat.

The loving pace obliterated any myth Adam had about fast and dirty being the only way to do things. He wailed every time his spot was pressed and stretch never ceased to set his nerves afire and make his toes curl. After ten minutes Adam was a puddle want; his cock was leaking precum and pressed against stomach and was soon wrapped with a large hand that stroked and frequently thumbed the head. Nails made scratch marks upon a broad back while teeth and sucking lips left marks upon a long neck and collar bone.

Now the pace was getting faster; Adam locked his ankles desperately around his lover's waist feeling the telltale tingle of an oncoming orgasm. Blake kept stroking him; determined to make the tattooed man come first and gave an inner victory shout when he finally felt warm fluid on his fingers causing him to finally let go and reach his peak. Adam clutched his lover's sweaty shoulders while he screamed into the crook of his neck; he had never had an orgasm that intense. His body finally relaxed and he laid upon the sheets; sated and heavy yet highly sensitive. He whimpered as Blake pulled out, pulled the condom off and threw it in the little trash can. The country singer gave him a peck on the lips.

"You okay."

"Hm," Adam looked quite out of it. "Oh. Yeah I'm fine, I'm just recovering from some of the best sex I've ever had."

The larger man chuckled and placed a large hand upon the other man's hip while caressing it with his thumb because their bodies were a bit too heated and sensitive for more contact than that.

"I've been told that twice now so I think's safe to say that I'm an expert."

"Shut up." Adam laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder which set Blake to laughing as well. As their laughter died down they looked into each other’s eyes.

"I love y-" They said at the same time.

"I love you, you copycat." Adam said with a grin.

"I love you, too."

The moment was broken by Blake's phone ringing. He reached over and grabbed the device with a sour expression until he saw who the message was from.

"Who is it?"

"It's Miranda. It says 'do you still need my help?' What does that mean?"

**Author's Note:**

> May need more editing.  
> I apologize, I'm not good at writing gentle, making love sex.


End file.
